Into The Fire
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Based on the events in Tintin and the Picaros. Not a death fic. All spelling mistakes are mine alone


**I had decided to steer away from my modern stories and go for something more in the Tintin universe so I have decided to start uploading stuff I wrote a while back when I was first starting to write and I never really thought that they would come in handy so I changed them slightly to make them better. This is part of my alternate takes on scene's in the books so technically they are AU Fanfictions. This one is an alternate take on the expolsion in the forest in Tintin and The Picaros. Well it's really just my alternate take on Tintin and The Picaros. This is part of my elements series with the first one being My alternate Black Island story Into The Blue, which is the water one, this one is for Fire. I just need one for Air and Earth now so keep your eyes peeled**

**Title: Into The Fire**

**Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin**

**Characthers: Tintin, The Captain, Alcazar**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Rating: T**

**Themes: Injury, Friendship**

**Ideal Music:**

**Science And Religion - Hans Zimmer (From The motion picture Angels And Demons**

**503 - Hans Zimmer (From The Motion Picture Angels And Demons)**

**Summary: What Tintin aquired from Pablo would lead to the downfall of General Tapicoa but when he risks his life to protect that infomation what will become of him**

Tintin jumped from the front and rushed to the back but it seemed they had already got the message and were starting to get out as quickly as possible.

"What the hell happened?" The Captain shouted desperately trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears.

"Haven't a clue, I didn't see anything up the road" Alcazar replied.

The sound of oil leaking suddenly make Alcazar realise that even without someone taking another shot at them the van was going to explode and even though Tintin knew this he rushed back to the cab but couldn't reach his notepad. He knew it was stupid to risk his life but he had something very valuable in there that he just didn't want to leave it to chance.

The rest of the group were in the forest running through dense vegatation but then suddenly The Captain and Alcazar realised that someone was missing.

"Wait a sec.. Wheres Tintin?" Alcazar asked, already pretty sure he knew the answer.

"He...He was right behind me, Oh No"

The Captain started to run, with Alcazar close behind leaving the men standing in the middle of the clearing. Upon reaching the edge of the road where the van still was they could see Tintin attempting to reach something in the van.

"What the hell is he doing?" Alcazar asked.

"Tintin!" Alcazar yelled. "Run, It's going to blow"

Tintin reached as far as he dared and finally managed to grab his notepad and was about to break into a sprint when suddenly the van's monoclues were ripped apart by ignited hydrocarbons present in the gasoline. Within miliseconds the van was swallowed in flames but far worse was yet to come. As the van dissapeared in fire the resulting blast knocked Tintin straight off his feet and he hurteled through the air, metres over the ground he had occupied previously. Tintin banged agaisnt a tree then slammed straight into a ditch beside the road about ten metres from where The Captain and Alcazar were. The Captain and Alcazar rushed from their position and straight to Tintin, who was lying on his stomach with his face to the side. Alcazar gently pulled Tintin onto his back causing the Captain to gasp. A piece of shrapnel was embedded in Tintin's side accompanied by a horrific scrape across his abdomen, both were bleeding heavily.

"This isn't good Alcazar he needs medical help. Why on earth was he willing to risk his life to get that notepad?" The Captain exclaimed, noticing that the notepad was in Tintin's pocket.

"It has to be important enough" Alcazar said. Getting to Tintin's side he gently got his arms under Tintin and carefully picked Tintin up and then stood up letting Tintin's head loll against his chest but luckily he could feel Tintin's warm but ragged breath against him.

"I know someone who can help but it's a bit of a walk, we need to start heading there now"

The Captain pressed his fingers against Tintin's neck to check his pulse and althought he was thankful there was one it didn't seem to strong. He picked up Alcazars gun and they began to walk back to the clearing.

Before long the whole group was on their way but the Captain and Calculus were completely oblivous as to where they were going. Alcazar and The Captain were walking right at the front of the group with Calculus in the middle with the soldiers and snowy was trying to keep up with the man holding his master whom was still unconscious. Within the next half hour they reached a village and almost immedaitly the Captain tensed up wondering if this was such a good idea then a middle aged man with shoulder lenght white hair walked up to them.

"Alcazar! I..." Suddenly he noticed Tintin lying motionless in Alcazars arms as he rushed into the village.

"Ridgewell I need help, Desperately"

"Get Tintin into the empty hut, It's the third on the left down that way" The Captain and Snowy followed Ridgewell and Alcazar straight into the hut. Alcazar lowered Tintin onto the makeshift bed whilst Ridgewell called for a doctor.

"You're in luck we've actually got a doctor here"

Alcazar couldn't help but interupt for a second.

"Hold on you know Tintin?"

"We met a while back, when he ended up stuck in the forest. He was trying to figure out the mystery behind an idol which used to belong to the arumbaya's. What happened to him?"

"He was caught in an explosion"

A young woman ran through the door and thudded down beside the bed. Pulling back his shirt she examined the wound and after pulling on some gloves got to work but that was when Tintin started to stir"

"mmmm, Captain" He mummered. The Captain rushed to the other of Tintin instantly without thinking.

"Tintin its alright, you're okay, you're in the Arumbayan village"

"Damm It hurts" he stammered through gritted theeth.

"My name is Doctor Yelina Alcazar, where does it hurt?" She asked.

"Everywhere" he gasped as pain rocketed through his abdomen.

"This could take a lot Captain but I'll do everything I can I promise"

"Thank you" The Captain said, feeling extremely lucky that someone was there to help Tintin.

The Captain was just about to leave to give the doctor some spare so she could work properly as he didn't want to get in the way when Tintin caught his hand into his own. The Captain looked straight into his eyes, deep into his hazel eye's. He could see fear in his normally brave eye's and it scared him to see the braveness eradicated from someone so determined like Tintin.

"Please, Don't go" he whispered.

The Captain slowly fell back onto his knees beside the bed and tightly gripped Tintin's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere"

The Captain watched as Yelina cleared the wound on his abdomen and thankfully it was good news.

"This gash isn't as deep as I thought but it'll leave a nasty scar though"

She moved to the side and quickly looked over the peice of shrapnel in his side but as she moved her gloved fingers over the wound Tintin flinched. He wanted the peice out of his side but he couldn't stand it as she lightly moved her fingers round it trying to figure out the right way to remove it without causing anymore damage despite the fact it hadn't penetrated anything important.

"Tintin, what i'm about to do it going to really hurt okay, just a warning okay"

Yelina gently wrapped her hand round the piece and placed the other hand on Tintin's bare abdomen and started to gently pull. Tintin gritted his theeth trying to push back the pain but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it in. Pretty soon a scream found it's way out and it could be heard on the other side of the village were Ridgewell and Gerenal Alcazar were and the tone of the scream made them squirm. Tintin gripped the Captain's hand as tight as he dared and the second it was free he couldn't help but breath in relief.

"It wasn't actually embedded too deep Tintin, Your very lucky if that had embedded itself any further down and gone twice as deep it would have slashed through your kidney"

Yelina looked up at Tintin's chest and the light in the room revealed something else, bruising on his chest, which were more that likely the corresponding injuries of hitting a tree in midair. Yelina pulled herself back and started to clean the wound and thankfully there was no more bleeding, it looked as if Tintin's body was begining to clot the wound which would help her however Tintin still had the risk of the wound becoming infected so Yelina quickly got started on sealing the wound and on a sterile bandage. After she had finished she stood up to leave.

"I've got some morphine in the other hut, I'll be back in a minuet"

The Captain could heard Tintin's breathing and suddenly realised just how ragged it really was even through Tintin was really trying to control himself.

The Captain gripped Tintin's hand even tighter that even and then spoke in the softest tone's, a tone so soft he wasn't sure it was the Captain.

"Relax, it's okay, your going to be fine"

"It's just... I feel so...weak, I've never lost control like this before" He gasped trying his best not to cry like a child.

"Tintin I have seen men cry more over a stubbed toe"

Tintin let out a light laugh and finally got out a smile.

"Thank you Captain. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Thanks Tintin, It means a lot"

They stayed quiet for a while and then Alcazar entered the hut.

"Pardon my intusion I was just wondering how Tintin was, We heard the scream right across the camp"

"He'll live, as always"

"What were you trying to get ahold of in the truck in the first place" Alcazar asked Tintin.

"My Notepad"

"But why Tintin?"

"Captain could you get my notepad from my jacket"

The Captain followed his every word and as he picked up the notepad he noticed it was jammed with other papers. He handed it to Tintin, who then flicked straight to the back page and then pulled out a folded up peice of paper and handed it back to the Captain.

"What is this?"

"Plans of the Palace amongst other things, We needed an advantage"

"When on earth did you get your hands on these" Alcazar exclaimed.

"You don't want to know, you really don't" he grimaced. Suddenly Tintin gripped The Captains hand extremmly tight as pain began to rocket through his body again. Yelina came back into the hut with a needle and the morphine and quickly got set on freeing him of his pain.

No sooner had Yelina injected Tintin, He began to feel whoosy and within minuets the analgesic had taken effect. As soon as Tintin's grip loosened slightly The Captain was relieved that the pain had lessened for the poor lad. Tintin finally felt like he could breathe properly again and was so relaxed he slipped back into the comfort of sleep.

The night soon crawled in and The Captain was still beside Tintin, having managed to make a makeshift bed beside Tintin. He gazed upon Tintin, watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Reaching out he gripped his hand and then curled up, pulling his sheet over him and started to drift off happy in his mind that Tintin was safe.

**This was a quick write so if you like could you please leave a review. No insults please it was just silly write that came into my mind only hours before I uploaded it. Oh and by the way Yelina is General Alcazars niece, in case anybody is wondering x x laters, If any medical stuff is off its my fault i'm not a doctor and this was written straight off an idea only a few hours ago. **


End file.
